Naruto Averruncus
by Silent Reapper
Summary: When Naruto was a kid he was kidnapped by the Mage of The Beginning and became Tertium Averruncus. Now let's see what happens when the puppet cut the string of the puppeteer. Godlike!NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter I

**This is my first Fanfiction so sorry for any wrong grammar**

 **I** **don't own anything in this fanfiction**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NARUTO AVERRUNCUS**

 **CHAPTER I**

 **The beginning**

 **[Konoha]**

Walking in the street of konoha is a red haird boy with three whisker marks on his face. He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the eldest of the siblings. He is walking with a deep thought as he is thinking what to do.

He is now seven years old, he can meet his tenants who is kaguya otsutsuki and kurami otsutsuki, he has kage chakra reserve, he had almost 75% of the jutsu knowledge in the entire elemental nation, he is a god ranked seal master, created his own sword style and hand to hand combat, god ranked illusionists, three of the powerful eyes in the elemental nation and their evolve form, master in elemental chakra, and create his own jutsu, a god class elemental mage, a haki master, also can travel to other dimension.

Which is pretty impressivefor a seven years old, you see he is actually older than he looks and has silver hair and a handsome face.

He was abducted when he was seven years old by a powerfull mage. There time seems to stop in the elemental nation. He was experimented and change his structure which is now why he has silver hair.

He is Tertium Averunccus a puppet made by the mage of the beginning along with others. Luckily he has two amazing and gorgeous tenant that help him protect his mind. He just let it slide as he watch what this averunccus is doing. He is pretty impress what that giant key or called the great grand master key.

He was also intrigue on what magic can do so he influenced tertium to read many books about magic. He pretty impress because nothing happen much in the past century so he was able to get all the knowledge about magic in the other world even the other magic in the different continent.

As he get all the knowledge he try to expirement to invade some other mind just to get away with boredom. With his luck he was able to invade a mind... the problem is it came from the other dimension that person name was **_Gol D. Roger_** , he learned that he was a pirate king. He was fascinated as he watch his memory, his adventure with his nakama, his fight along side his nakama, how he always fight his nakama and how he became the pirate king.

He was also intrigue about haki. It says that every person has it so he practice until he master it to the core. The following years he just waited or just have some make-out session with his tenant. He was thrilled when he was 'awakened' by the one that kidnapped him. He was ordered to help his fellow averruncus.

So he helped, as it goes on he was thrilled about a red haired guy, he was able to fight toe-toe with him even though he is in his puppet/sealed form. He is called the "thousand master" Nagi Springfield although he was disappointed that he was easily possess.

So he just waited until he is called again so he just went and do some make-out session with his tenants. Years later he was called again to observe a brat if he is a threat to his 'master's' plan. So he observed and he concluded that the brat was a nuisance to them but not to him. He also thought that he is the kid of the thousand master. So he was ordered to intercept him when he comes to the magic world or whatever, so he shot an earth spear in him and blow of the entire teleportation thingy. He also separated his student although they were pathetic they were tough when they face his 'companions' but to him they were nothing.

He was also intrigued in this **{Pactio}** so he tested it out in his tenant and they received a card with their artifact. Kaguya received a spiraling moons behind her with a staff, her artifact is called **{THE LUNAR MAGE OF THE MOON GODDESSE},** while Kurami received a tons of mask spiraling on her, her artifact is called **{MASK OF THE TRICKSTER GODDESSE},** his artifact has many open rift or portal surrounding him **{DIMENSIONAL MAGE OF THE RIFT},** it is called they artifact are classified as SSS rank, in the outside world his pactio partners also has very strong artifact if they have more experience and some creativity.

He was broken free, though if he want to he can just do it, when the 'master' shoot him in the heart. He also watch as the brats master or the older ones started to appear and fight against the mage of the beginning.

When the brat's master a tiny blonde loli cast a major ice spell that freeze the entire surrounding of the castle. He observed as the mage of beginning appear and froze them with a paralyzing spell and was about to kill the brat. I see a teenage girl fall from the balcony and help the brat. When they were about to finish him ishoot the weakest light spell to him go make it even.

I didn't realize my weakest spell is actually strong as an S-rankes spell so imagine my shock that a huge white ray hit the mage and completely obliterated him. Everyone looked at me with many different gaze. I just said "What" and everyone avoided my gaze and I could feel and, see the relief and disbelief in my paction partner in the outside and fear in the brats group.

Weeks later there was a large celebration to congratulates the brat and his group, for me I just return to the castle and open my artifact. It turns out I can't only travel dimension with this, I can create an infinite number of pocket dimension so I store the castle and return to celebrate with the rest of them.

Months later I was given a job by the brat to be his sub as he goes to wherever it is so I agreed just to kill some boredom. I was assigned go teach his class full of third years high school student in an all-girl school. I was even more bored that some of them are not even worth my time so I just teach them until the brat is back.

Luckily the brat is back so I just went to some place that I can kill some time. I went to Vegas, all casinos are bankrupt. I wrote some book, it became the best seller they even created some movie with it. I invent some medicine many illness were cured some still in progress. Their really is nothing to do much luckily a spirit of my son-in-law hogoromo or hagoromo was it asked me to come back so blah-blah-blah. I completely forgotten about my artifact so I open a rift in the fabric of reality and went to my home dimension.

So now here we are don't now what to do. His son-in-law gave him a sun and moon mark on both of his palm and his eyes because he use his last energy to communicate with him.

Though I didn't even feel any changes the eyes are only like my mate kaguya eyes only a weak version.

Now I am walking towards home if I remember it right. When I saw the clan estate I just open the door and went inside. I heard laughter and saw my former family I think was giggling and laughing about a funny story so I just went upstairs to my room if he remember it right.

Inside I can say that my room was major boring. I completely forgotten about this so I created some stuff from the modern world and place it on my room. So I went to bed and enter my mindscape there I asked my mate what this sun and moon suppose to do.

Kaguya told me that one of its function was to seal her but now with how powerful she, so that lose one of its uses.

So the past days I experimented the mark to the limit. Now with the rest of my sibling now we are entering the academy.

To naruto it is another boredom that entered in his immortal life now that he has a modified body and some influence in his lover.

They are all about to leave, but they completely forgotten about him so he just went a head. As he walk he saw many people that he completely forgotten or doesn't care to recognized. He walk to a clothing store and look around until he come up to a dark grey hooded jacket with white fur at all ends. He bought the jacket by the saving he completely forgotten. He wore that jacket with a white shirt

As he reach the academy he saw his 'family' setting off his 'siblings', he just walk pass them not looking at them. As he enter his classroom he went to the farthest seat in the back near the window and just close his eyes. He just waited until the classroom is full of student. He heard the teacher Iruka was it, start the roll call. When he heard his name he just raised his hand, many people look at him because they just notice him, including his siblings.

They look at him with shock that they completely forgotten about him, well the other two the other one just scuffed at him and return his attention at him. If naruto can completely remember him he is Menma uzumaki namikaze, one of the triplets he has a blond hair and blur eyes a splitting image of his father. The other two were Naruko uzumaki kamikaze and Natsumi uzumaki namikaze. Naruko is like a girl form of menma while natsumi is like him when he still has a red hair.

So he listen to the teacher for the first thirty minute, the rest he just look outside. Now he heard the teacher to follow him. So he follow him in the back, he noticed a Raven haired girl looking at him so he just waved it off, they were in the training ground and they were told to come forth when their name is called. He observed the first minute and they were pathetic, well they are brat so he just waved them off.

When his name is called he was paired up with a civilian brat so he just flick his finger and he was knocked out.

"Winner: Naru...to Uzumaki Namikaze" (Iruka)

I just walk to the side and sit at the back. When the academy was done I walked out and went to the house. Week's later nothing interested until menma gone berserk when someone spill his ramen, so now here we are.

 **[HOKAGE OFFICE]**

"What are you saying minato!!" Shouted Hituzen as he is having a fued with his predecessor.

"I am saying that I am taking my family and the sanin to the fire capital so we can train the kids. You know what happens to menma a few days ago he gone berserk when someone spilled his ramen. Also don't worry we will be back after the graduation because there is no going to be any use if we train them in our perspective style." Minato said as he is trying to come down hiruzen.

"*sigh* fine but you better make sure that you return quickly because I am too old and sick of this paper work." Hiruzen complaned as he accept the hokage position agaithe

" I will bye jiji. * poof*" Minato said as he poof away. Hiruzen was annoyed that he was talking to a shadow clone. He turn around and face a huge pile of paper work.

"Damn you lazy brat.*sigh* **{SHADOW CLONE JUTSU}** " he muttered as he summon five shadow clone. "Come on let's finish this so we can rest for the night." He ordered as they started to kill/finish the paperwork.

 **[HOKAGE MONUMENTS]**

There standing in the hokage monument is narut in his red haired illusion. He is holding the original book of **{Diarium Ejus}** that he found in the castle and other stuf.

"So now what to do?" He said as he close the book.

"I don't know. Why don't you check the equipment that we found in the castle." Kaguya saidin his mindscape.

"Sure, I still don't believe that you don't want to get out even though you can just come out anytime you want." He said to his mates.

"Sure we can come out but it is nice in here, and we already come out, remember in Vegas." Kurami said as she is reading a book in his mindscape

"You only come out to take my physical virginity." He said annoyed as he remember the time in vegas.

"Well you love it so don't complain and we are used to in here and go see the stuff. And we know that you only want us out because we can read your mind in here." Kaguya said as she keep drinking her tea that she summoned.

"Yep." He said as he disappeared to one of his pocket dimension.

Inside the pocket dimension he enters the castle and into the treasure room. He saw many things gold, jewels and magical artifact. He first took out a box in the center and saw a small ring like dark ruby pentagon gem with tons of computer like wire, when he touch it, it enters his skin. He had major headache.

When he regains his bearing he saw a black text box in front of him that has a loading word and a rotating circle. As he wait it was finished loading the next text box confused him.

 ** _Congratulations!! You found the gem of the gamer._** ** _You now have the gamers mind and body_**.

 ** _Scanning host._**

 ** _Scan Complete_**.

 ** _Welcome Sir Averruncus._**

Naruto stared at the box confused and remember one of his student was playing a game and he sum it up and summon a clone and send it to earth to study and play some games. He waited patiently until billions of information enter his mind. He sorted it out first and said status and suddenly a text box appear with him in it.

 ** _Name: Naruto Averruncus_**

 ** _Class: Unknown_**

 ** _Title: Child of prophecy, Earth Averruncus, Second mage of the beginning, Former Kyuubi Vessel, Demon Slayer, Dimension Traveller._**

 ** _Level: ????_**

 ** _HP: ???? STATUS: IMMORTAL_**

 ** _MP:???? STATUS: INFINITE_**

 ** _CP:???? STATUS: INFINITE_**

 ** _Strength: 10,000,000_**

 ** _Defence: 100,000,000_**

 ** _Agility/Speed: 5,000,000_**

 ** _Intelligence: 100,000_**

 ** _Wisdom: 100,000_**

 ** _Luck: ?????_**

 ** _Critical Chance: 95%_**

 ** _Charisma: ?????_**

 ** _Skill point: ?????_**

 ** _Skill:_**

 ** _Gamers Mind (Passive) LV: Max- always calm in any situation._**

 ** _Gamers Body (Passive) LV: Max- when rest full health restore_**.

 ** _Daojutsu: ???? (Passive) LV: Max- mix between the three powerful eyes in the elemental nation._**

 ** _Enhanced Sense (Passive) LV: Max- your sense have heightened_**.

 ** _Detect (Passive) LV: Max- you can detect anything._**

 ** _Elemental Manipulation (Passive) LV: Max- full control in elements._**

 ** _Mana Manipulation (Passive) LV: Max- full control in mana._**

 ** _Chakra Manipulation (Passive) LV: Max- full control in chakra._**

 ** _Resistance to all (Passive) LV: Max- resistance to anything._**

 ** _Weapon Master (Passive) LV: Max- master of all weapon._**

 ** _Haki (Passive) LV: Max- master in Observation Haki, Strengthen Haki and Conquere Haki._**

 ** _Silent Casting (Passive) LV: Max- able to cast spell without chant._**

 ** _Handless seal (Passive) LV: Max- able to cast jitsu without handseal._**

 ** _Aim (Passive) LV: Max- able to hit the target perfectly and accurately._**

 ** _Tailed Beast Transformation: (Active) LV: Max- mastered tailed beast form._**

 ** _Ninjutsu (Active) LV: Max- mastered all known ninjutsu in the elemental nation._**

 ** _Genjutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in illusion._**

 ** _Taijutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in the art of hand-to-hand combat._**

 ** _Kenjutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in the art of sword._**

 ** _Fuinjutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in the art of sealing._**

 ** _Baojutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in the art of staff._**

 ** _Creation of all things (Active) LV: Max- able to create anything as it knows its properties._**

 ** _Demon Form (Active) LV: Max- able to transform to your demon form._**

 ** _Creation (Active) LV: Max- able to create any techniques or spell as long you have imagination._**

 ** _Pactio (DIMENSIONAL MAGE) (Active) LV: Max- able to create pocket dimension and dungeon, also to open rift in the fabric of the reality and go to other places, world and universe._**

"*whistle* wow I am that strong, well whatever. I'll sort it out later." He said as he close the text box and look at the other treasure.

"Well let's see what this is?" He said as he grab a crystal ball in the mountain of gold.

 ** _*ping*_** ** _Skill Acquired:_**

 ** _Identify (Active) LV: 1- able to identify any object or the status of the person depends on the status of the person._**

"I see so let's try this out. **System command: Skill: Identify level raise to max**." I command to the gamer gem.

 ** _SYSTEM FOLLOWING COMMAND._**

 ** _SKILL:_**

 ** _Identify raising level._**

 ** _COMMAND COMPLETED._** ** _Identify (Active) LV: Max._**

"Let's see then **{Identify}** " I said and a tet box appeared in front of me.

 ** _Name: Primordial God Dragon_**

 ** _Lacrima_** ** _Type: Dragon slaying_**

 ** _Lacrima_** ** _Origin: Fiore_** ** _Made from the the primordial god dragon in the land of fiore. Has the ability to attacklike a dragon and slay dragon. Able to manipulate all elements and sub - elements._**

 ** _Do you like to obtain this?_**

 ** _Y/N_**

As I read I press the y button and the lacrima glow and enter my body.

 ** _Synchronizing lacrima with host body . . . ._**

 ** _Prepare for immediate mental and physical impact. . . . . ._**

 ** _Shutting down host body. . . ._**

As i hear the other voice in my head I felt a huge impact in my mind and body. I lose conscious and fell.

When I woke up I heard the other voice in my head.

 ** _Synchronization Complete_**

 ** _SKILLS OBTAINED:_**

 ** _Dragons Scale (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the scale of the dragon_**.

 ** _Dragon nose (Passive ) LV: Max- You have obtained the nose of the dragon._**

 ** _Dragon ear (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the ears of the dragon._**

 ** _Dragon Claw (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the claw of the dragon._**

 ** _Dragon Eye (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the eyes of the dragon._**

 ** _Dragon lungs (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the lungs of the dragon._**

 ** _Dragon talon (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the talons of the dragon._**

 ** _Dragons Sense (Passive) LV: Max-You have obtained the sense of the dragon._**

 ** _You can now create your own Dragon skill._**

 ** _You have obtained the Title: Dragon God Slayer._**

"Great I have obtained more power." He said as he is look for more stuff in the treasure room. He once more stumble a strange red glove. He put it on and another text box appeared.

 ** _You have obtained a sacred gear._**

"What is it now? **{Identify}** " I said as another text box appeared.

 ** _Name: Boosted Gear of the Red Dragon_**

 ** _Emperor_**

 ** _Type: Sacred Gear_**

 ** _Origin: ?????_**

 ** _One of the heavenly dragon and under the God of the Bible's domain, after the great war the heavenly dragon has been turned to a sacred gear and has been put into human to use a weapon. One of the weapons that can kill a god. It can also boost the user power_**.

 ** _Do you like to obtain this?_**

 ** _Y/N?_**

I see that the no button was grey so I just press the yes button. After that a bright light emitted from the glove and suddenly it was gone. After that he waited for a moment until he heard the other voice.

 ** _Sacred Gear Successfully obtained._**

 ** _Skills obtained:_**

 ** _Boosted Gear (Active) LV: 01- the ability to multiple your power depends on your control._**

 ** _*ping*_** ** _Unknown entitie discovered in host body._**

 ** _Would you like to investigate it_**

 ** _Y/N_**

After I press the yes button I was transported in a dark place with red smoke below me, and then I hear a deep voice.

 ** _"Soo you are my host, hn... you seems to be weak._ "** It says to me before I unleash a quarter percent of my power. As it did the smoke vanished and the western dragon is struggling in my precense.

When I was done, I stop unleashing my power, the western dragon was struggling.

"So now what to do with you." I said as I walk towards the dragon. " go to your human form so we can talk."the dragon complied and shrunk down to my size, when it was done I saw a red scaled woman that look like a loli with gold horns in front of me.

"So who are you?" I asked the woman? infront of me.

 ** _"*panting*panting* as expected to my new master. I am the great longunis of the boosted gear. One of the heavenly dragon the great and powerful Ddraig the red empress dragon!!! Hahahahaha!!! But you can call me Miyo"_** She said in a child like voice with dramatic effect.

So then we talk for hours in there. When we are done I showed Miyo to my mindscape as soon my mates meet here they quickly hug her and say that she was cute so I just left them there.

When I was outside I keep searching the treasure room. Some where cool other were the original artifact from negi group. As I search I saw a tube with three circling aura. I used **{Identify}** in them and was interested what I found.

 ** _Name: Zeus Fragment_**

 ** _Type: Gods Soul_**

 ** _Origin: Greek Pantheon_**

 ** _The Olympian king of the gods and the god of sky, weather, fate, law, justice and moral conduct._**

 ** _Name: Poseidon Fragment_**

 ** _Type: Gods Soul_**

 ** _Origin: Greek Pantheon_**

 ** _The god of the sea, earthquakes and horses._**

 ** _Name: Hades Fragment_**

 ** _Type: Gods Soul_**

 ** _Origin: Greek Pantheon_**

 ** _The god of the underworld._**

"Hmm... Interesting but I'll leave that for later." I said as I leave the treasure room and pocket dimension.

When I am out I look outside and it seems only a second past. After that I went to the clan compound I put my blood on it and the gates open. I took my stuff and leave the clan compound. I created a life clone to stand here for me while I am out.

When I was finish tasking my clone i teleported myself to a unknown area, as I look around I saw that the place I teleported to was a ruined village looking around he saw the red spiral in every wall and the center at the village.

Minutes later I used my daojutsu, byakugan ability and saw that I was in a island surrounded by whirlpool I put the piece's together and the 'hint' from kurami I am in the land of Whirlpool. As I observe my byakugan I saw a room toons of seal so I teleported there.

Looking at the room I saw the name of this room the TIME VAULT, I decided to check it out later, I also found a basement with five life signature. When I am in there I look at the tube like coffin and I hear a heart beat. I look at the tube and saw many seal, I cut my finger and put my blood in the seal.

And quickly many seal appeared and started to glow along with the four other tube. When it stopped I look at the tube and it suddenly open, I saw a beautiful red haired woman tied to a bun, I quickly recognized that she is my Ancestor I think shw me was Mito Uzumaki. I look at the other tube and saw that two has corpse inside and the other two has girl around the same age as her siblings. I check them out and found out that they are breathing so I created two clones and took them along with mito.

When we are outside I created a fire and lay them in a long cloth that I created. I created three small water sphere and splash it on them. When they wake up, mito quickly took a kunai in her sleaves and attacked me she jump backward and guarded the awoken girls. I tried to take the kunai but it immediately explode, I was impressed that she was able to create some exploding kunai but I snap my finger and tons of earth spikes around them. I walks toward them and raised my hand.

They were surprised that a small red haired boy was able to stop Mito. "Alright now that I got your attention, how were you alive?" They heard the boy talk to them.

"We were saved by our sealing. So how did you break our seal?" Mito asked the boy.

"I see, I broke your seal by putting my blood in it." I said to her.

"But that is impossible, the only Uzumaki that I know that was able to leave the village was Kushina my successor... Unless... Boy who is your mother?" She asked me.

"*sigh* Kushina was my mother." I said to her.

"What do you mean was?" One other red haired girl ask me.

I sighed and released my illusion, my hair turn silver and my eyes become greyish.

"Then how did you released us from our seal." The other girl asked.

"My body might have change but I still have some Uzumaki blood in me. So what are you going to do now?" I asked them as I snap my finger and the earth spike disappeared.

"Well we were waiting for Kushina to come back and release us, but where is she and the other two where are they?" Mito asked me.

"The other two were dead, when I open the tube they are only corpse." I said go her a she gasped. "While kushina is in the fire capital training my siblings to control the kyuubi chakra. Her company is minato her husband, the three sanin with one of them is tsunade your granddaughter I think along with her student and one of minato student." I said to her.

As she hear what I said she drop to the ground and started to cry. The two red hair try to comfort her.

"W... What ab... about you... *sob* what are... you doing... here." She said to me as she keep wiping the tears.

"Well to tell you the truth I only teleported her by accident. And I also accidentally found you three. And I am going to the vault and train. So what are you going to do now?" I asked her.

"Well first I am going to bury my clansmen and women. And then train this two. The girl in my left is misa uzumaki and the girl in my right is kira uzumaki. By the way who are you?" She said as she introduced them to me.

"*sigh* my name is naruto uzumaki but I go to naruto averruncus now, and don't worry I bury all of them." I said to her. " So what now, because I will be staying her for the next two years and inside the vault. So bye." I said as I head to the vault.

"Wait we are coming with you." Mito said as they follow me to the office.

The following day when they enter the vault. They only stayed for two years in the real world, mito also mess the seal so in the third day I already finish my training, they were surprised that I look the same when I enters and shrug them off.

In my training I created tons of dragon slaying art, and fully mastered miyo sacred gear. Also absorbing the God fragments I was able to get god mode. Clearly power has no use to me now because, no one is even worth it. Though I did find a good artifact it suppressed my power along with some sealing I pretty much sealed 99.90% of my power, right now my power range from Jonin to kage. For my free time I don't now what to do now, I still have seven years until they return. So I am going to travel I think. But it seems mito is coming with along with miss and kira.

When I was traveling I saw a weird guy doing some experiment, he challenge me but he seems so weak so I just ignore him. Along the road I stumble upon another uzumaki, she is Karin uzumaki and she was in love with me if the heart in her eyes as she look at me. Misa and kira are also having some feeling with me.

Mito decided that she and the others will return to the whirlpool village and started to rebuild I said that while we were traveling I left some clones there to rebuilt the village. She was happy that she kiss me right in front of the girls, there mind stop working, it was very funny to see and I told them that mito and I have a weird relationship. After that they also started to kiss me, as they left I decided to rip a rift with my hand now that I can open it without the help of my artifact.

So for seven years or to me seven hundred years I did nothing but experiment on things that were useless some were helpful and some were disgusting.

So now my clone dispelled itself, I received the useless seven years memories, although he did make some friends with the clan head. It also took hiruzen four years to notice me. I remembered in my clones memories that he started to curse minato for abandoning me but I shrug it off.

I also received that mizuki is a traitor and stole the forbidden scroll. So I intercepted him he started to pull some nonsense about me having the kyuubi soul while my siblings are gifted from the mighty heavens, so pretty much I only heard some annoying voice I just throw some kunai and it hit his arms and leg also near his groin and head. After that hiruzen congratulated me, and then he dispelled. So here I am return to my apartment by teleporting.

So 'good news' my family is gonna be here and my siblings are gonna take a special exam to show the villagers how strong they are.

 **-END CHAPTER-**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **OK GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FANFICTION**


	2. Chapter II

**This fanfiction is always naruto POV.**

 **I don't own naruto and others in my story, they are only my thought/idea.**

 **NARUTO AVERRUNCUS**

 **CHAPTER II**

Walking towards the stadium i saw my 'family' waving at the crowd, I saw minato, kushina, jiraya, tsunade, orochimaru, kakashi, shizune, menma, naruko, natsumi and a little girl. I guessed that she must the new addition.

 **[Stadium]**

"Welcome everyone we miss you all, I want you to meet my new daughter Naomi uzumaki namikaze." He said as the crowd cheer. "Now we are here to test my children the fruit of there training, they will challenge by these year top graduate." He said as the crowd cheer once more.

 **[Naruto]**

As I listen I used **identity}** on them and was disappointed.

 **Name: Minato Namikaze**

 **Class: Kage**

 **Title: Yellow Flash, Fourth Hokage**

 **LV: 87**

 **HP: 12,563/12,563**

 **CP: 10,465/10,465**

 **Strength: 3,638**

 **Defence: 1,753**

 **Agility/Speed: 5,035**

 **Name: Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Class: Kage**

 **Title: The Red Death, Uzumaki Princess**

 **LV: 85**

 **HP: 18,567/18,567**

 **CP: 29,648/29,648**

 **Strength: 3,574**

 **Defence: 2,784**

 **Agility/Speed: 3,639**

 **High Status because of Heritage**

 **Name: Jiraya**

 **Class: Sanin**

 **Title: Toad Sanin, Super Pervert, Toad summoner**

 **LV: 78**

 **HP: 11,638/11,638**

 **CP: 9,682/9,682**

 **Strength: 2,682**

 **Defence: 1,582**

 **Agility/Speed: 2,725**

 **Name: Tsunade Senju**

 **Class: Sanin**

 **Title: Slug Sanin, Legendary Sucker, Senju Princess, Medic, Slug summoner**

 **LV: 82**

 **HP: 89,528/89,528**

 **CP: 45,628/45,628**

 **Strength: 79,362**

 **Defence: 56,418**

 **Agility/Speed: 1,572**

 **High Status because of Heritage**

 **Name: Orochimaru**

 **Class: Sanin**

 **Title: Snake Sanin, Snake summoner**

 **LV:77**

 **HP: 11,428/11,428**

 **CP: 17,582/17,582**

 **Strength: 1,741**

 **Defence: 1,628**

 **Agility/Speed: 4,614**

 **Name: Kakashi Hatake**

 **Class: Jonin**

 **Title: Cyclops, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Prodigy**

 **LV:69**

 **HP: 3,682/3,683**

 **CP: 3,831/3,831**

 **Strength: 1,736**

 **Defence: 1,628**

 **Agility/Speed: 1,726**

 **Name: Shizune**

 **Class: Medic**

 **Title: Apprentice Of Tsunade (Hardworker)**

 **LV: 54**

 **HP: 1,736/1,736**

 **CP: 4,835/4,835**

 **Strength: 1,845**

 **Defence: 946**

 **Agility/Speed: 1,840**

 **Name: Menma Namikaze**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Title: Prince of Konoha, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi (3/9: tail), Apprentice of Jiraya (lazy)**

 **LV: 16**

 **HP: 1,836/1,836**

 **CP: 6,952/6,952**

 **Strength: 528**

 **Defence 196**

 **Agility/Speed: 499**

 **Name: Naruko Namikaze**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Title: Princess of Konoha, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi (3/9 tails), Apprentice of Tsunade, (Hardworker)**

 **LV: 17**

 **HP: 3,815/3,815**

 **CP: 6,825/6,825**

 **Strength: 836**

 **Defence: 619**

 **Agility/Speed: 826**

 **Name: Natsumi Namikaze**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Title: Princess of Konoha, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi (3/9 tails), Apprentice of Orochimaru (Hardworker)**

 **LV: 20**

 **HP: 4,815/4,815**

 **CP: 10,926/10,926**

 **Strength: 1,009**

 **Defence: 1,219**

 **Agility/Speed: 913**

 **Name: Naomi Namikaze**

 **Class: Civilian**

 **Title: Princess of Konoha**

 **LV: 5**

 **HP: 985/985**

 **CP: XXX/XXX**

 **Strength: 58**

 **Defence: 25**

 **Agility/Speed: 19**

As I read there status I left the arena and walk towards my apartment. I used **{Diarium Ejus}** to read there mind if they remember me, It seems they remember me only for a little bit. I was also disappointed because I look in there memories that they only train twice a week and they just went to relax and vacation.

"Eli" I said and a virtual humanoid A.I appeared in my vision.

 ** _Yes?? What is it Papa??_**

She said as she tilt her head, she has long black her reaching towards her ankles with a white headband with a silver bow, she is wearing a black sundress with white outline and a ribbon, her face looks like a heart shape and her eyes has the color of deep cyan blue.

I created her from visiting negi and his group, I saw a girl robot or was it a genoid and was intrigued that she was an Artificial Intelligence, so I studied there and created a A.I. and boom Eli come out.

"So how are my mates treating you?"

 ** _They have been treating me good._** she said happily to me.

"I see. How are my pokemon doing?"

 ** _they are doing fine, the beast in the tube are still forming while the others are in the field. Also there are now in mating season so I am not going in there, I don't want to lose my innocence!!_** she said dramatically. I sweatdropped at her answer. "Shut up!! How can you lose your innocence if you already know it?" I said.

The beast that she is talking about, is my creation inspired by the pokemon game. I created them from common to legendary. I set a lab in my pocket dimension to make some Pokemon, I change something in there DNA. If the right determination they can evolve to have a human form, The only one ever to achieve this are the legendary class. I also created a pocket world for pokemon from the pokemon world I copied all region in the pokemon world. It really is awesome to have a useful **{Pactio}.**

"Mating season? What are you talking about? If I remember correctly I don't know how, but they are all female." I said to her. And yes I don't know the reason but I can't make some male beast they are only female, and also they seems to have an attitude though, I don't know how they get it. It got to be Kurami, she have been staying at the world especially staying at the Fox like pokemon den and playing with them.

 ** _te hee. I am just playing papa, well I got some stuff to do so bye._** she said as she vanished. I went to sleep for the rest of the day.

I woke up and it is morning, I snapped my finger and poff already dress and teleported to school to know who are my teammates. As I enter the room I saw that no one is still there so I just walk outside the academy and look some stuff, I went to a tree and sit there and check my status.

 **Name: Naruto Averruncus**

 **Class: Deity**

 **Title: Child of prophecy, Earth Averruncus, Second mage of the beginning, Former Kyuubi Vessel, Demon Slayer, Dimension Traveller, Dragon Slayer, God Dragon Slayer, Second Ten tails.**

 **Level: ????**

 **HP: ???? STATUS: IMMORTAL**

 **MP:???? STATUS: INFINITE**

 **CP:???? STATUS: INFINITE**

 **Strength: 90,526 (100,000,000)**

 **Defence: 98,629 (1,000,000,000)**

 **Agility/Speed: 89,851 (500,000,000)**

 **Intelligence: 100,000**

 **Wisdom: 100,000**

 **Luck: ?????**

 **Critical Chance: 99.99%**

 **Charisma: ?????**

 **Skill point: ?????**

 **Skill:**

 **Gamers Mind (Passive) LV: Max- always calm in any situation.**

 **Gamers Body (Passive) LV: Max- when rest full health restore .**

 **Daojutsu: True Eye(Passive) LV: Max- mix between the three powerful eyes in the elemental nation.**

 **Enhanced Sense (Passive) LV: Max- your sense have heightened**

 **Detect (Passive) LV: Max- you can detect anything.**

 **Elemental Manipulation (Passive) LV: Max- ful control in elements.**

 **Mana Manipulation (Passive) LV: Max- full control in mana.**

 **Chakra Manipulation (Passive) LV: Max- full control in chakra.**

 **Resistance to all (Passive) LV: Max- resistance to anything.**

 **Weapon Master (Passive) LV: Max- master of all weapon.**

 **Haki (Passive) LV: Max- master in Observation Haki, Strengthen Haki and Conquere Haki.**

 **Silent Casting (Passive) LV: Max- able to cast spell without chant.**

 **Handless seal (Passive) LV: Max- able to cast jitsu without handseal.**

 **Aim (Passive) LV: Max- able to hit the target perfectly and accurately.**

 **Tailed Beast Transformation: (Active) LV: Max- mastered tailed beast form.**

 **Ninjutsu (Active) LV: Max- mastered all known ninjutsu in the elemental nation.**

 **Genjutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in illusion.**

 **Taijutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in the art of hand-to-hand combat.**

 **Kenjutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in the art of sword.**

 **Fuinjutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in the art of sealing.**

 **Baojutsu (Active) LV: Max- master in the art of staff.**

 **Creation of all things (Active) LV: Max- able to create anything as it knows its properties.**

 **Demon Form (Active) LV: Max- able to transform to your demon form.**

 **Creation (Active) LV: Max- able to create any techniques or spell as long you have imagination.**

 **Pactio (DIMENSIONAL MAGE) (Active) LV: Max- able to create pocket dimension and dungeon, also to open rift in the fabric of the reality and go to other places, world and universe.**

 **Dragons Scale (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the scale of the dragon**

 **Dragon nose (Passive ) LV: Max- You have obtained the nose of the dragon.**

 **Dragon ear (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the ears of the dragon.**

 **Dragon Claw (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the claw of the dragon.**

 **Dragon Eye (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the eyes of the dragon.**

 **Dragon lungs (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the lungs of the dragon.**

 **Dragon talon (Passive) LV: Max- You have obtained the talons of the dragon.**

 **Dragons Sense (Passive) LV: Max-You have obtained the sense of the dragon.**

 **Boosted Gear (Active) LV: Max- the ability to multiple your power depends on your control.**

 **God Form (Active) LV: Max- you can transform to your god form.**

 **Dragon Force (Active) LV: Max- you can transform to Dragon Force state.**

 **God Dragon Force (Active) LV: Max- you can transform to God Dragon Force state.**

I really can't believed that I became stronger again!!! I mean when I get the god dragon lacrima I obtain a lot of the dragon perk. With the training I became stronger than ever. Even with the resistance ring, I am strong as a kage. I also don't know how I got the class of a deity.

I look over the time and the team selection about to start so I walk towards the room. When I enter the room I saw all my disappointing classmate admiring my siblings and looking at them like they are the chosen one, they are also some arrogant prick especially duck butt and the number one dumb mut. I see that the boys are all smirking and enjoy the attention they get while the girls are calm and not paying attention that my classmates are telling them that they are the son/daughter of the blah-blah-blah.

I walk past them and head towards the back near the window. There I saw my classmate and secret girlfriend satsuki uchiha or now known as Averruncus, she is called in her clan the "outcast" because of her brown hair with white ends and doesn't have the uchiha feature's. She is always bullied by her twin duck butt, and sometimes ignored by her family, she even sometimes sleep in my apartment because she was locked out.

She also know what I am, because she found out when she accidentally enter my resort house that I built that was inspired by the vault and the one evangelin has, she found me swimming at my beach. She started to ask some question and I answered some of them. I told her that I can make her stronger with my training, I also told her that I am a seal master and one hour there I can change it to day, week, months, years and decade.

She agreed and decided that one hour there is equivalent to one year here, starting my training the first years is brutal. But the following years have been easy for her, she also started to have feelings to me and confessed. I accepted her feeling and we have done a **{Pactio}** because I have been teachings her magic, to seal the deal. I kissed her passionately until it stopped. She blush when she remembered what she done. I gave her that card, she looked at it and saw that she has elemental wings and has many weapons around her, it was called **{Elemental Guardian}.**

So we train until she master it. She also has been forgotten and now started to live with me and take the averruncus name.

So now here we are bored out of our mind our body because in my mindscape we are having an orgy with my clones. When we are done we heard the teacher say the teams. Team 1-6 were bunch of nobody.

"Team 7 consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno* the fan girl yelled about true love with her banshee bloodline* and Sai, your sensei is Yamato."

"Team 8 consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei is Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still active."

"Team 10 consist of Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Into Yamanaka, your sensei is Asuma."

Team 11 consist of Menma, Naruko and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, sensei is Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraya, Orochimaru and Tsunade, But your jonin sensei is Kakashi hatake or Kushina Uzumaki-Namukaze."

"Excuse me sensei why do they have many sensei. It is unfair because they are pretty strong." Said a nobody.

"Because they are their teacher in the previous year so they requested to stay the same." Iruka said.

"Now Team 12 consist of Yakomo Kuram, Satsuki Uchiha and Naruto... Averruncus your sensei is Mikoto." Iruka said as he look at Naruto and satsuki sleeping at the back.

After that Iruka gave them a speech about the will of fire and the importance of a konoha shinobi. Later many jonin enter the room and took there team. We waited for a while until our sensei come, we head towards yakomo. She has a light red hair with a pale skin.

We introduced ourselves and talk about our specialty. When we talk I feel some gaze at me and I look around I saw my siblings looking at me. Menma with hate in his eyes while the girls has sadness. After we talk mikoto arrive and order us to meet at the training ground 17 and disappeared. I look at satsuki and nod, we grab yakomo and teleported to our destination, when we land we saw yakomo breathing hard and vomit her breakfast so satsuki comforted her. "Sorry about that, it is like that for first time when we travel like that." Satsuki said as she stroke her back.

Minutes later, our sensei arrive and look at us with surprise.

"Alright let's introduced ourselves name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future, I will go first. My name Is Mikoto Uchiha I like my family, friends, and others. I don't like rapist, pervert and many things. My dream already came true when I have a family. Now you." She pointed at yakomo.

"Hai! My name is Yakomo Kurama I like genjutsu and painting. I hate Ido and a certain person. My dream is to be the best genjutsu user."

"Alright you next." She pointed at satsuki.

"My name is Satsuki Averruncus, I like my boyfriend naruto-kun and some people. I hate some people. My dream... Didn't thought of it." She said .

"Alright I seems to be the last one. My name is Naruto Averruncus. My like, dislike and dream is the same as my girlfriend." I said as I kiss her.

"Is it alright for me to ask you some question?" She asked and we all nod.

"Alright Yakomo what do you know now?"

"I know the academy tree and some jitsu in our clan."

"Alright thanks. Satsuki-chan how about you?"

"What I learn is a secret and that is also what my boyfriend would say." She said as she lay her head on my lap.

"Alright what about you naruto-kun why did you change your last name?"

"Because they left me and don't even say that I will forgive them. Just say it that we have another test to pass so we can leave." I said to her as she frown.

"As naruto said you guys have another test to prepare so rest up and bye." She said as she vanished through {Body Flicker}, we looked at yukomo.

"OK Yakomo since we don't know what you can do. Me and satsuki decided a plan." I said as I told her the plan.

Next day we all arrive at the training ground. There we saw Mikoto waiting for us. She walk towards us and show us two silver bells.

"OK your test here is to get these bells as you can see there are only two bells, it means one of you will get back from that academy. OK do you understand?" She asked us as we nod.

"Aright you have half an hour to prepare before the test start." She said as we retreat to the forest.

We already put the trap that drain chakra seal and started to initiate the plan. Me and Satsuki started our assault, we throw some shuriken at mikoto, she dodge them with easy but we intercepted her.

Satsuki grab mikoto feet and drop her to the ground while I jump and hit her in the rib. She cough blood and show her sharingan, she wiped her blood from her mouth and observe us. We didn't wait for her so we just head towards her.

Satsuki do a single handseal and breath deeply while I also breath deeply. We fired our combine attack, satsuki fired one of her created jutsu **_{Fire Release: Burning Breath},_** while I fired my own created jutsu **_{Wind Release: Menacing Gale}_** it created a huge flaming vortex that is heading towards her. She do some handseal to block our attack with a large water wall.

"Hmm... You survived that. As suspected from a jonin." Satsuki said as she smirked. Mikoto was panting hard because she used tons of chakra in the water wall, she stared at us until her vision was getting blur, until she felt a sting in her neck and fell unconscious.

I saw yakomo come out from the forest with some senbon needle in her hands. We high five each other and trow some water at her. She immediately stood up with weapon ready and look at us. We showed her the silver bells and told her the true propose of this exam, she was impressed and say that we can leave while she reported. We nod at her as she disappeared.

"Alright now that we pass the three of us headed to Akamichi Barbeque Restaurant and celebrate our success." I said as we head towards the restaurant.

When we enter the restaurant, we saw the other teams from seven above celebrating too. We head towards the back booth and order some food, we talk about anything. I also saw my siblings looking at me, but I just ignore them. When the first batch of food is delivered, me and satsuki order all in the menu while Yakomo only ordered some pork barbeque. I saw a glint in satsuki eyes and I know she wants to challenge me and give her a smirk, we started to eat at a fast pace we keep devouring the incoming food.

Yakomo already lost its appetite so as the other customers. I keep ordering so is satsuki and the staff in the restaurant are sweating bullet from the almost lost of their ingredients. A waiter walk towards us.

"Umm... I am sorry but we run out of ingredients." He said to us nervously.

" I see can we have the bill." I said to him. He nod and left yo get our check. Minutes later we received our bill and it was around half a million, so I took my wallet and pay my bill and we left and gone home. We felt many gaze at us as we leave and many started to whisper.

Yakomo left towards her clan while me and satsuki left towards my apartment. When we were there I kissed satsuki and carry her to my room and there my two tenants also appeared and joined, I created tons of lust clone. Good thing that I put on the silencing seal and I bought the whole complex because if we still have some neighbor's they would think that there is an earthquake.

 **[Hokage Office]**

In the office minato ask the reports of the jonin who passed. Team 1-6 failed, and now hearing the report from team seven.

"They hardly pass Hokage-sama... I only passes them because of the civilian council but with the right training they can be well prepared. If I was able to remove Sasuke emo attitude, Sakura Fan girl and Sai I don't even know what is his problem." Yamato said to minato.

"*sigh* this civilian council. Next." He said as he ordered the next jonin.

"They pass Hokage-sama, my team is the best tracker. My only problems is Kiba arrogance, Hinata Shyness and Shino seems to be fine." Kurebai said. Minato nod and signal next.

"They pass hokage-sama, they have good teamwork and only need some training and experience." Asuma said, minato nod and signal the next person.

"They pass minato-kun naruko and natsume figured it out the bell test, although menma's arrogance is getting their way but it is all good." Kushina said.

"My team pass also hokage-sama. They show excellent teamwork, yakomo is fine although with satsuki and your son naruto, they seems to be holding back." She said.

"Why? What happened to my son and your daughter?" Kushina asked.

"Well they seems to be stronger, and it seems that naruto thought that you abandoned him."

"What? But I hoped he understood that it is sake for the village." Minato said.

"Well you should say it to him hokage-sama. For my daughter, after her banishment I don't know what happened to her." Mikoto said as she clenched her fist.

"I see so what about the test?" Jiraya asked.

"Naruto and satsuki strike me with their created jutsus combination attack, and I created a huge water wall to block it but I felt tons of my chakra being sucked, I started to see blur and a senbon hit me and knock me out." She said as she look at the shock expression of the people in the office I mean how could a bunch of genin beat a experience jonin. "Also it seems My daughter is dating your son and in the more fleshy stage as i sense my daughter neing bang right now" She added as she felt her mother sense is tingling.

"What!!" Minato and Kushina yelled.

 **[Next Day]**

We head towards the training ground and saw yakomo there waiting at us with mikoto. There mikoto told us that she is going to train us, while in the afternoon we do some mission, I feel that it is going to be a waste of time so I created two solid clone while the other transform to satsuki, and do the mission and training for us, they do that and me and satsuki along with my tenants just relax in my resort.

It's been like that for months until we are given a emergency mission, it seems that my siblings team encounter some difficulties, so we were tasked to be there back up. We head out after we prepared our supplies and hop in the tree's, we reach already the land of waves and head to the clients home. As we walk we saw that this village is in a poor shape.

When we arrive at the clients home we were greeted by the clients daughter.

"Hello. Are you their back up?" She asked us. "My name is Tsunami."

"Hai. My name Mikoto Uchiha, I am there jonin sensei, this are my students." She said.

"Hai. My name is Yakomo Kurama."

"I am Satsuki Averruncus."

"Naruto Averruncus." I said to her.

"Oh my you don't seems to be brother and sister?" She said to me and satsuki.

"Nonono... We are not siblings, I was banished and disowned by my former clan." Satsuki said as, mikoto frown and sadden when she heard it.

"I see well anyway come in." She invited us. When we are inside we saw team 11 sitting in the living room with Kushina. When we enter all eyes turned to us, I saw sadness in natsumi, naruko and Kushina eyes as they look at me, menma only have hateful look at me.

When we are inside they told us the situation. It seems that the demon of the mist is hired by gato and some other rogue shinobi, kakashi is inside in one of the bedroom resting because of chakra exhaustion. After that we just mind our business, I saw a kid look at us and just walk away. I see Kushina trying to talk to me along with my sister.

"*sigh* What is it Kushina-sama?" I asked her.

"Umm... Naruto-kun I hope you understand that it is for your own good that we left you because we were trying to train your siblings." She said to me with a sad eyes.

"And I don't care, I like my life now so please don't meddle with it." I told her with my eyes closed.

"But we can make it better." Naruko said to me with the same look at Kushina.

"*sigh* I really am fine with my life, I have been used to it seems the day you left. And please don't say that to get back at me is that you are going to train me with your styles. Don't bother I am fine with my styles. If that is all I am going to bed." I said as I left.

The next day kakashi woke up and offered that he will guard tazuna while we train. Mikoto and Kushina summoned as in a clearing to train us. I look at them and told us to master the water walking exercise along with team 11, I sighed and created some clone to 'practice' while the others gather some info. I look at satsuki and she seems bored, she looked at me and nod, she created a clone to do it for her and we left without alerting the two jonin.

We walk in a clearing and do some 'light sparring', after that we tried doing it in the forest and has been doing it till afternoon, I created some clones for us to take our position in the group while we continue. I also noticed a pair of eyes looking at us, I said to come out and came a blushing mikoto.

" What are you doing here?" I asked her as I keep thrusting at satsuki who keep moaning like a bitch in heat with her tongue out.

"I was just looking for you when I found out that they were only clones doing the training. I am a bit surprised that you actually deflowered my daughter." She said with a blush in her face while looking us

"I thought when you graduated you are old enough to kill, and old enough to drink and old enough to have sex. And looking at the way you look at me, I can guess that your husband hasn't touch you lately am I right?" I asked her as she nod slightly.

"Hmm... I see do you want to join sensei?" I asked her as I cum inside satsuki. I took my cock and turn it towards her direction. She gulped as she stare at my cock. I walk towards her, with my cock covered in cum standing strong.

"So sensei? What is your answer?" I asked her as she keep looking at my cock, I smirked and bring her down to my cock level and made her start sucking my cock. We have been there for seven hours until the sun rise.

Looking behind me I saw the mother and daughter sleeping with my cum leaking at their holes. I smirk and summon some clones to dress them, when they were dress I ordered one of my clones to go to tazuna house. When we reach the house we and enter I saw everyone gaze looking at me. "We train over night." I told them and they nod.

I walk towards the couch and sit there. It has been like this all week, eat, sleep, train, sex and back to eat. There I heard inari talk about us dying in the hands of gato, and then menma started to talk some nonsense that he is the son of the hokage and blah-blah-blah, so I left and no one notice me except my sensei, teammates, kushina, naruko and natsumi. And then I just sleept in the middle of the clearing from looking at the sky, I sense someone coming. I open my eyes and saw a beautiful woman, wearing a pink kimono. We talk for hours as we picks some herb, She said that haku is her name.

Then three days later comes the scheduled fight. I am still in bed with satsuki as she snuggle close to me, and then we heard a scream. We get dressed quickly and look what caused the commotion, we saw Tsunami and a crying inari about to be kidnapped by gatos thugs. We threw some kunai and hit the thug in the head, we asked where they are and told that they are in the bridge.

When we are heading towards the bridge we saw some thug and some rogue shinobi heading towards the bridge. I look at satsuki and nod, we head towards their direction, I summon a katana and satsuki enhanced some kunai with elemental chakra, fire in the right kunai and ice in the left kunai. We cut them all leaving no survivors.

We head to the bridge and saw kakashi is about to charge his famous jutsu the **_{Chidori}_** to zabuza's heart and haku appeared.I intercepted and grab kakashi hand and throw him to one of the trees while I threw haku to satsuki while I kick zabuza in the face.

They all look at me surprisingly, I saw naruko full of senbon needle but I can feel that she is still alive, natsumi is with her grabbing her unconscious body. My focus was broken when I heard someone clapping. It was Gato along with many thugs and some rogue shinobi.

"Well... Well... Well it seems a simple order can't even accomplished by the mighty demon of the mist. But no matter I am not even going to pay you anyway. Alright men kill them except the women because we are having fun tonight HAHAHAH!!! " Gato said as his minions cheered. Zabuza grit his teeth.

"Sorry Kakashi but it seems w have to set aside our deference because I got to kill someone first." Zabuza said as winch because he can't feel his hands.

"I agree." Kakashi said as he prepare his kunai to fight back even though he is exhausted along with Kushina and mikoto, I saw yakomo protecting tazuna with a kunai in her hands, menma knocked out in the side of the bridge.

"*yawn* OK I am giving you a chance to turn back or die." I said as I stretched my body with satsuki by my side and begun twerling her kunai.

"Ha!! like hell brat!!" They yelled. "Well I warned them. Ready satsuki." I said as I look at satsuki.

"Of course, let get this party started!!" She said as she run off, I noticed our sensei and team 11 tried to stop us but I just ignore them. I ran at some thug and rogue shinobi, I raise my katana and start cutting at them, I notice some fired some jutsu but I cut them all. Many blood, limbs, head and other parts flying.

I look at satsuki and saw her slash some of them and threw her kunsi until it explode. I saw some rogue shinobi heading towards me. "*sigh* this is really boring oh well. **_{Sword Art: Nightmare Slash}"_** I said as I salshed a dark red wave at them. Many people died, I breath deeply and face the direction of the other rogue shinobi retreating. **_"{Lightning Flame Release: Burning Thunder Storm}"_** I said as I breath flame with lightning surrounding it.

I look at satsuki and she do a single handseal. "Ok. **_{Water Release: Aquatic Whale Impact_** }" she said as water in the bridge rise and some water created in the air. It form a giant water whale and start swimming around gato and its men and it fell towards gato and his minions. I saw there are still other, me and satsuki charge at them with my blade coated in lightning and her summoning a short blade and start slashing at them.

 ** _[Others]_**

Everyone was shocked as they saw the battle. They saw many people dead and many severely injured, mikoto and yakomo were wide eyes. Team 11 with a bit of fear, awe, disbelief and sadness by my sister and mother's to me also menma seems about to puke. Zabuza and haku were amazed and afraid at us.

"How are they strong? Mikoto-chan?" Kushina said as she look at mikoto. She felt proud that her son is strong and sad that she didn't even contribute a thing to her sons strength.

"I don't know, they only do some minor training with me and never took seriously." She said as she look at us kill.

The others only look at us as we kill some of them without mercy.

Seconds later we are finished and head back towards tazuna house. We passed the others that are still in shock, we also passed some villagers led by inari. When we are back I sent a shadow clone to gatos mansion and kill the rest of the thug and loot some stuff that i found interesting, but I only found a storage scroll with the uzumaki crest in it is is the same size as a summoning contract scroll so I put it in one of my pocket dimension.

When it was done the village throws a massive party for the death of gato, I saw team 11 talking near a three and eating while menma start boasting that he is the son of the fourth hokage and that we wouldn't be successful if it weren't for him. I saw my sisters looking at me with sad looks, while I just eat with satsuki as she talks to me along with haku at my side and a bandaged zabuza.

As soon the party end we all went to bed, the next three day tazuna was able to finished the bridge, zabuza and haku also decided that they are joining our village, yakumo also seems to be sick as she started to cough all the time sometimes their are blood but she seems to hide it. We jumped through trees, and for two hours jumping without rest, we reach the village, we head towards the hokage tower because we have to report out mission along with zabuza and haku.

 ** _[Hokage Office]_**

We are now here at the office giving the mission report to minato, every details.

"I see thank you. Now naruto-kun and satsuki-kun, how were you able to defeat those bandits?" Minato asked and all eyes are on us. "Simple really we are just that strong, we train." I said to him with a lazy expression.

"And when are you going to tell this?"

"Don't know, never plan to because we are shinobi, we have to keep our skill for ourselves remember." I said to him boredly

"That's right we are shinobi we keep our secret to ourselves." Satsuki said. "Still why did you hide it." "Because it is troublesome. "(Inside the Akamchi restaurant (*sneeze* troublesome.)said a lazy nara)

"Plus what can we gain of this generation is nothing but a disgrace." I said to him lazily. "Naruto they are your comrades, maybe one day you will lead them and become the hokage." He said which irritates menma knowing that he wants to become hokage. "Don't try the 'become the hokage' speech because I am not interested in that good for nothing title. Try it on the academy students because I am not among the fools that want to become this village leader." I said to him. After that I just block them out because they are nothing but a nuisance.

They decided that zabuza and haku are going to be in a one month probation, Satsuki also decided or volunteered that they are staying with us because we have huge space and then we left. After that nothing much happened except we were sent to kirigakure with other jonin and chunin to support the rebels in the civil war. A kiri rebel shinobi was sent here to ask some help and minato agreed to forge a alliance in case the civil war end.


	3. Chapter III

**I don't own naruto, this is only my idea/imagination**

 **Naruto Averruncus**

 **Chapter III**

Jumping from the trees my team and several jonin and chunin travel towards kirigakure. The Village Hidden in the Mist, it is currently in civil war from the orders of the insane mizukage yagura. He ordered the extinction of the bloodline users, we are helping the rebels to stop yagura.

Seeing that mist are starting to appear, I sense that we are close to our destination. Landing on clearing, our escort done a secret signal to notice that we are here. Waiting for a minute the mist started to disappear and a wooden gate appeared guarded by jonin. Givin the signal to enter we saw many tent and many shinobi has bandage and some laying down with a painful expression.

We followed our leader towards the huge tent and came out a auburn hair, she is a tall, slender woman in her twenties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple lipstick

"Welcome I am Mei Terumi the leader of the rebellion. You are just in time because we are planning to end this civil war the earliest possible." She said in a serious face.

"Hai. I am Hayate Gekko and I am the leader of the reinforcement that the homage sent." "I see you don't know what it means to us. And by the way aren't those to young to be here." She said as she point her finger to us.

"Don't mind us." Satsuki said as he clean her nails.

"Ah... Don't mind them, they can take care of themselves. And based from hokage-sama they are strong from their generation." Hayate said. "I see come for we must plan the quickest possible route to ambush the enemies, we just got word that in five days they will attack us and yagura is going to be with them." She said as she lead hayate to the tent.

After they just plan for the night, my team are assigned in the left side of the forest with the others. Mei and I had been getting close this days sense when she ask me to a spar because everyone is busy and I agreed, she was impressed what I can do and we hang out if she has free time. There was also another reinforcement team to back us up and they were Kushina and other jonin, the remainder days has been nothing but having sex with satsuki, mikoto and my tenants. Then came the day of the attack.

"Alright let go and don't die out there." Mikoto said as she look at seriously with a bit of an after glow. "Hai." We said to her. We attacked as we saw the others attack ass well.

I look at satsuki and nod at her, I summon my blade while she summon her scythe, it has a midnight handle with a red crimson blade.

"Alright let do this miyo! **{BOOST}X3!!** " I shouted as I gain a crimson gauntlet that only reach to my wrist, my blade became reddish and my guard has a red dragon with gold eyes roaring the blade and a cord connecting to my arm, my eyes gained a golden color with a slith in its iris. This is my new created technique that I did from my free time with imagination. It boost my weapon of my choosing and gain dragonic property/energy. I change a bit with my transformation, I can go to my dragon form without problem but I discarded the armor because it is no use to me.

 **"{Weapon Boost: Red dragon Crimson claw blade}!!** Miyo yelled in the red dragon guard. I sprinted towards the enemy and start cutting them down. " You annoying Mother F*cker!! **{Red dragon: Blazing Claw}!!** " I said as I slash a crimson fire at them, I turned around and hit my fist in the ground." **{Spike Eruption}!!!"** I said as many earth spike impales the enemy, looking around seeing that many are down, I look towards the main force and look like they are in trouble, I look at my team and saw that they are about to finish. "I'm gonna help the main force." "Sure, well catch up." After I heated that I run towards the main force and saw that yagura transformed to full bijuu.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to transfer Isubo here. You already know the transfer right??" Kurami said in my head. I nod as I cut the enemies blocking my path. I also saw Satsuki catching up with me and her mother with the other behind them. "So whats the plan?" Satsuki asked me as she cut several enemy heads. "I'm gonna transfer the three tail at me. I want you to weaken it first because its going to be my first time." "Aww... Don't worry, it says first time is going to hurt but you'll get use to it." "Not that first time, *sigh* i knew i shoudnt gave you that girls night out with kaguya and kurami, you became a major pervert." "Aww... But i am your major pervert." she said to me. "*sigh* I want you to summon a pokemon to weaken it can you do it?" "Really!! Oh... I can do it let's go!!" She said as she ran faster towards the three tails.

"OK... You over size Turtle let's see whose stronger. **{SUMMONING JUTSU}!!!"** She yelled as a huge smoke appeared and gained the attention of the bijuu. As soon the smoke disappears, Satsuki is grinning on top a standing in its two feet turtle, it has sky blues skin on top and a creamy white in its jaw, in its back has two cannon on its brown shell.

" **BLASTOISEE!!!"** It yelled its name.

"OK let's take it to the next level!!" Satsuki yelled as she toke out a small stone in its pocket. "LET'S GO!! **MEGA FORM!!!"** she yelled as blastoise and and the stone glow blinding all of them. As the glow faded the beast grew and now has a giant canon on its back and also gained small canon on its arms.

"RAWWWRRR!!!" It yelled.

"Let's go!! Use spiraling aqua fist!!" She yelled as blastoise bring back its hand and the canon shot a water that is covering its fist and punch the bijuu. As soon the fist collided it shot back and the bijuu was thrown out, it quickly gained its senses and start gathering chakra and clap his hand. And a huge water dragon came out from within the air and near the lake and from the mist.

"Hoohh... OK!! Use Water Pulse!!" It open its mouth and position her hands like gathering air towards it mouth and soon a huge sphere made of water appeared. As soon it was finished they both released their attack it made a huge collision that the bystanders was blown out.

 **[Spectators]**

"Wha... What are they!?"

"M-MONSTERS!!"

"Impossible"

Was heard everywhere in the field when they saw the battle of the beast. Many where amazed and scared as they this match, all fight stopped just to saw this match. A kage against a genin.

 **[Back to the fight]**

"Wow... He's something." Satsuki said as she stand straight. She saw the bijuu stand up and roll out towards them.

"OK Blastoise. As soon it is near you catch it and hit it with Hyper Beam Maximum Power!!" "RAWWRR!!" It roared and catch isubu and hold on tightly so it won't escape. When it was secured many particles gather in the main canon and was aimed right at the stuck bijuu.

" **BLASTOISEEE!!!"** It fired a yellowish orange beam and the bijuu came crashing at the mountain. As soon the attack stopped it revealed a exhausted and crumbling shell but still not enough. And blastoise came back to her previous form and was now on her knee's. Seeing that it is exhausted three tailed start gathering energy to fire its strongest attack the **{BIJUUDAMA}.**

"Good job. Satsuki!" A voice shouted above the bijuu. Looking up, we saw the overpowered, lazy, sexual addict protagonist.

"Yeah. Yeah just finish it already."

"Hai. Hai. Let's do this **{Heed my call from the mighty heaven, bring down the wrath of the judgment of the high heaven. FALL DOWN!! _HEAVENS LIGHTNING_ }!!!"** I cast my spell above the clound so no one can see but only the rumbling thunder, I can do it easily without chant but where's the fun in that. As soon I finish my spell I descended and a huge golden lightning fall down towards the three tailed. As soon the attack collided a huge bright light covered the whole battlefield. **"{Extraction art: Tailed Beast Transfer}"** I said quietly so no one can hear. And so the spirit and power of the three tailed was absorbed by me. As soon the light faded they saw me standing on a heavily beaten Yagura. Seeing their enemy leader defeated the rebellion all cheered while the enemies stopped fighting.

All of the enemies has surrendered while the rebels detain them for further notice. As soon the aftermath has ended mei has been positioned as the Mizukage and then the celebration began.

The celebration was grand many food was displayed, and many were dancing. "Are you not enjoying the celebration?" A voice said, looking toward the source, I saw Mei in a beautiful blue dress heading towards me. "Its enjoyable, I just like some air." "Hmm... I see. I want to thank you for everything that you have done." "Don't mention it." "What's this I see." I headed a voice behind us. Looking back I saw Satsuki with her very strong created alcohol. "Just enjoying the air."

"OK then wanna drink?" "Sure. You want join us mei?" I asked her. "Sure." After that we drink and every thing gut blurry.

 **[Next Day]**

Waking up I saw that I am in a large bedroom and saw multiple heads. In my right I saw Satsuki embracing me, in my left I saw miyo snuggling my left arm. In my chest is kurami sleeping, feeling like my dick is wet I look and saw kaguya sleeping with my cock in her mouth. Seeing the left side of my bed I saw a auburn hair woman sleeping. Feeling like something soft in my head I look up and saw mikoto let me use her breast as my pillow. Looking at my right i saw a red haired woman, seeing that she is turning I saw that it was kushina. I try recalling what I did. I drink that strong alcohol... I lay mei and satsuki at the bed and start eating their cherry... soon my three tenants join... Next I heard a knock and saw mikoto and join us... And next a drunk Kushina join us not noticing that it is my room and soon I summoned some lust clones and gang bang them all.

Seeing that they are waking up, kaguya start moving up and down and soon the fuck fest resume and it goes for another seven hour fuck without stop and its a good thing that we applied a silencing seal.

"I am very thankful for your support from the war. We are going to send some genin for the chunin exam and the term of the alliance." Mei said from the gate.

"Hai we will be going now." Hayate said as we left kiri.

We jump through the trees so we can arrive to konoha quickly. I also saw Kushina looking at me every second and when I look she blush and look away. We arrive through konoha in five hours of travel without rest, our leader dismissed us so he can report to the hokage. Satsuki and I with Mikoto return to our apartment, she move in with us when Fugaku banish her because of the steel pole in his ass. I saw Zabuza and Haku watching TV in the living room, I greet them and greet us as well.

The next few weeks have gone by fastly. Yakomi has been hospitalized because she has been taking drugs to strengthen her body to become a kunoichi, as a result the drug she keep on taking is slowly eating her chakra coils so she was subdued from the kunoichi life. My mother keep blushing when I am around and look away even if I just pass her she blush and look away, I was also able to feel her emotion or feelings that she is aroused, horny, sad, longing, a bit frustrated, excited, and a tiny intsy a little bit of guilty. The Council of prick also demanded us to handover our technique and summoning scroll because of the report of our contribution in the kiri civil war but is just gave them the finger and cast a hypnotic genjutsu and *boom* I made them my bitch. And then came the Chunin Exam.

"Hey let Konohamaro go!!" i heared a shout when i walk through a corner looking around i saw a little boy being liftedd up by a gay make up clown he/she wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and hisforehead protectoron his forehead. I also saw my sisters along with two other kid, seeing the gay was about to attack i intervined. "Can you put that brat down gay-san." i said as i push my kunai in her neck drawing some blood. "Hey i am not Ga-!!" he said ai i draw more blood. "Thats enough Kankuro."

I heard another voice, looking at the source i saw a short dirty blond girl haired girl in four pony tail her outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck."But temari t-" "Just shut it." she said to him "You know, I think your friend is not happy about it." i said as three person appeared the duck butt, the sissy boy and a red haired teen with deep eye bug indicating that he didn't sleep much, he is wearing a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector.

"Gaara!" they said in fear. "Kankuro, Temari. you are a disgrace to our village." he said as he narrow his eyes at them. "Heyy... This gay clown maybe the disgrace (HEY!!) but surely this woman is the beautiful flower in the desert." i said as temari blush. "HEY!! I am not GAY!!" "Don't worry about it i dont judge but i think you put to much maskara." i said to him. "This is not Makeup it is War Paint." "Shut up, Men are talking in her, why don't you talk with duck butt there about gay stuff." "I am not gay!!" the duck butt yelled at me. "Oh... Really then why did you keep looking at the bicep of the people in the gym when i was passing by. Ohh... when the time you look at the peeping hole in the men side of the hot spring... oh... what about when i saw you bought a icha icha: The Forbidden Tale: Yaoi Edition." i said as i saw sasuke blushing, i loom at the others and saw there jaw dropped and some turned to stone. "And what's more i also saw Menma buying and anal lubricant with a vibrator and a dildo." i added and saw the passers by look at the blushing menma. i saw the girls have heart break in there eyes, some turned to stone, some have disbelief and i think i heard some plan to rape them to show the beauty of a woman.

"N-No you are gay! Because i saw you buy a lubricant!" menma yelled at me and everyone look at me. "Oh... Yea a bought some lubricant for satsuki because we were going to try anal and damn was that felt good~~." "Why are you having sex with here!?" "Oh my... sorry but i am straight. plus we are in a relationship, we have been doing it anywhere. the wave mission, everywhere in our house, the civil war in kiri also the new mizukage join us and sometimes anywhere." i said. i look at all of there reaction, the girls have atomic blush the men envy me, and the gay were throwing up.

"So wanna get out of here?" i asked temari. "Don't you have a girlfriend!?" she asked me with disgust. "Yeah... but she can't handle me. You can even ask her. right Satsuki-chan." i said as Satsuki appeared beside me. "His right, i need some help. Because i can't handle me alone. You should now that the mizukage ask atleast fifteen kiri kunoichi join us and he all knocked us out and he is still standing. Plus he is like an animal and you should know that he has a huge junk." she said with blush in her face and squeling. i look at temari with a huge blush looking at us. Satsuki drag her towards i don't know where. i look behind and saw kankuro talking to sasugay gayma about gay stuff. i look at my sister and saw they are blushing with a nosebleed, i wink at them and said without voice but they read me lips **_'You are Next'_** and they faint. I chuckled and follow my girlfriend and my soon to be.

"THEY IGNORE MY EXISTANCE!!" Gaara said with a psycho/crazy look.

 **-CHAPTER END-**


End file.
